God, I Feel So Alone
by Lochlyn
Summary: Castiel/OFC: A young woman is in a church, pregnant and feeling alone. She is connected to the Winchester brothers and to Castiel. How will she help stop the Apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, I don't own anything but the character I created. Please do sue me. I own nothing good.

**Chapter 1**

A young woman is sitting alone in church. The church is in a town she had never been in before. She saw it on the way in from the back seat of the impala. It wasn't like she was looking for a church, nor was she overly religious, but during the past months, she was beginning to believe. She was upset and simply started walking. It was like she gravitated to the church. Somehow her feet walked simply walked the path to the church. When she saw it, she felt compelled to go in. As she walked through the door, a sense of calm washed over her. She didn't know if it was simply the beautiful surroundings, or because something higher was present.

Carefully she made her way to the side of the church. She didn't want to be in the middle or the centre. She just wanted to be there, hidden off to the side. She looked around, and realized she was alone. After kneeling in a pew and making the sign of the cross, she began to pray.

"Hi God. It's me. I…," she paused. She wasn't sure if her prayer was getting to God, but she believed Castiel when he said that God was still alive.

"God, I know you can still hear me. I mean, even you had to have a contingency plan right?" She stopped and looked at the statue of Jesus that was in front of her. She wasn't really expecting an answer, but that didn't stop her from asking a question.

"God, I am pregnant." Again she paused. This time she took a deep breath, trying to let the tension flow out of her. It didn't seem to be working. In fact, the young woman was even more tense than when she had walked in. Perhaps it was because this was the first time she admitted aloud that she was pregnant. It's not like she didn't believe the pregnancy test, but sometimes those things could result in a false positive. The doctor she had gone to last week had confirmed what she already knew – she was pregnant.

"God, I don't know what to do. I mean how am I supposed to raise this child?"

A lone tear fell from her eyes and landed on her clasped hands. She was surprised at this, for she didn't realize that she had been tearing up.

"God, I am going to be a mother. Me…a mother. How am I supposed to protect my baby?"

The young woman bent over and lets a cry escape her mouth. Her body begins to tremble. She no longer has the energy to stop it. She lets everything she has been holding in out. She's too tired to hold back anymore. Soon she is sobbing. Heartfelt sobbing that would have made the most stone cold human feel bad.

Finishing her prayer in her mind, the young woman continues.

_Why is this happening to me! I didn't want to be stuck in your war. I wanted to find my uncle. A simple thing really, but noooo, with my luck he's a hunter who can't hunt anymore. Why aren't you here?! Don't you see what is happening? Don't you care! Dean and Sam and all of humanity need you! Cas can't – Cas can't find you and I love him. I love him! That stupid angel and I love him, _the young woman thought. She laid down on her side, resting on the pew. Curling into a ball as much as she could, the young woman whispered to God, "How could you send an angel into my life, only to have him abandon me when I need him the most?"

She did not hear the flutter of wings. She did not notice that Castiel had arrived quiet some time ago, and in time to hear her all that was said. He leaned over her, with the saddest look on his face.

The young woman looked up at Castiel through hooded eyelids. "You're not real," was all she managed to say before she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

"Sleep Ellery, sleep," Castiel whispered. He leaned closer and gently placed two fingers on her forehead.

Immediately the church was once again empty and silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! All those hits and I only got one :( **** So disappointing. Thank you babygurl1944 for reviewing!  
**

**Anyway, I'm glad that people are at least reading the story so I'm not going to complain (much!)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Many months earlier…

Everything she had gone through these past couple of months led to this moment. She had pushed her way into her uncle's life, even thought he did not know that he was her uncle just yet. That was going to change after dinner tonight. For 2 months she took the yelling, the verbal abuse that Bobby Singer lashed out because he was in a wheelchair. For two months Ellery came everyday to help the older man. At first he locked the door. When he realized that Ellery could pick the lock and was willing to climb the house to come in through the second story window, Bobby didn't have the heart to tell Ellery that she wasn't welcome anymore.

Ellery was a caregiver for the state. It was her job to take care of those who needed it, and she was very good at it. Ellery held a no nonsense attitude. She wouldn't do things for Bobby that he should do for himself. Bobby wasn't completely…vulnerable. The older man was strong, stronger than Ellery gave him credit for. Ellery simply what ever Bobby couldn't do anymore without assistance. She tried cleaning once, but Bobby freaked the first time Ellery tried to organize his reading collection.

_The man had his peculiarities_, Ellery thought.

She was determined that tonight's dinner was going to go smoothly. It was Bobby's birthday and Ellery had told Bobby earlier that week that no one should be alone on their birthday and that she was going to cook him the best birthday dinner ever. Bobby said that it had been a long time since someone had made him a birthday dinner at all. Ellery's hearth broke a little when she heard this. She remembered all of her birthday's when she grew up. Her mother had always made them special and that is what Ellery decided she was going to do for her uncle.

2 and a half months ago, Ellery learned she had an uncle that was still alive. Ellery was adopted and was aware of this fact since she was a little girl. When she turned 18 she had the opportunity of finding out who her birth parent were. Ellery wanted very much to know, but decided against it as she did not want to hurt the woman who had raised her and the woman who she thought of as mother.

Ellery watched as her mother died of cancer. She watched as the woman who raised her to be the young woman she was today, died in her arms. Ellery watched as he father died of a broken heart.

So three years after her parent's passing, Ellery had the information that she always thought she would never look at resting in her fingertips. Opening the file and reading it, Ellery was saddened to learn that her birth mother was dead, as well as her father too. All that was left was an uncle. An injured uncle who was confined to a wheelchair. An uncle who needs help every now and then, but apparently refused to let someone help him.

So she applied for the job. Apparently they had sent out 2 other women and 1 man to be a caregiver, but none had made it through the door. Her department was ready to give up, but then Ellery had made it through the door and managed to stay 1 day. Then 2. Then 3, and soon the days seemed to fly by. Ellery wanted to tell Bobby who she was, but she was scared. What if he didn't want a niece? Bobby was a solitary man. Sure he had a few friends, who called every now and then, but no one came to visit.

That was, until today. When Ellery pulled up to Bobby's house, there was a visitor who drove a black impala.

Ellery was glad that when she cooked she always made spare food. She had planned on leaving the food with Bobby as leftovers for a few days, but now there was someone else. Someone who knew Bobby and had come to visit him on his birthday. Ellery was excited.

"Bobby? I'm coming in," she said as she walked through the front door.

Dean watched the woman bring a laundry basket filled to the top with food. Food that smelled home cooked and delicious.

"Hi. Are you Dean or Sam?"

Dean looked quickly at Bobby and then the woman and smiled.

"Dean. Is that food?"

"Dean," Sam said getting up from his spot on the couch, "what's wrong with you. Here, let me help you with that. I'm Sam by the way."

Ellery thought Sam was very sweet for helping her. "I'm Ellery, and thanks for the help. I'm glad I made so much food for Bobby's birthday dinner. Will the two of you be staying?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Being men, they didn't remember birthdays other then each others, and they had never celebrated Bobby's birthday ever. As Ellery was taking off her jacket, Dean mouthed to Sam 'birthday', who simply shrugged.

"Depends on what you made, sugar," Dean said as he winked at her when she turned around.

Ellery laughed. "Bobby said he likes steak, so it's steak, potatoes, chocolate chip cookies with a Hershey kiss in the middle, butternut squash soup, ceasar salad, cherry pie, and…dinner rolls with bacon and artichokes in them. Not necessarily in that order though."

"Marry me," was all Dean could say.

Ellery laughed. "Thanks, but I'll pass. So how do you know Bobby?"

Dean was about to answer when Bobby interrupted.

"Dean's an avid book collector like me. He and Sam over there are brothers and they visit from time to time."

"Wow, that really cool. I'm just going to use your washroom Bobby and then I'll start with dinner. Could you boys set the table please?"

Ellery didn't wait for an answer, she just exited the room.

"Bobby, really? Me a book collector? You couldn't have just said that was what Sam does? He's the one who's all book nerdy," Dean muttered as soon as Ellery left the room.

Sam looked over at Dean and rolled his eyes. "Who is she Bobby?"

"Ellery Taylor. She works through the public relations department. She's a caregiver."

"You let a civilian into your home?" Sam was surprised.

"She's craftier than she looks. Broke my lock a few times just to get in. Even crawled through the upstairs window just to make sure I was okay."

"Crap, I need a ring! Maybe she'll marry me then," Dean joked.

"Dean. This is serious."

Just then Ellery walked back into the room.

"All washed up. What? No one is setting the table. Men. Dinner will be ready as soon as I warm things up. I suggest you hurry."

Again, the three men watched as Ellery left the room.

The moment she did, Castiel appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am soooooo happy that people reviewed. It made me feel all warm and tingly inside. Anyway, here is chapter 3....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 **

Ellery heard some chatter from Bobby's living room. She assumed that the boys were setting the table. They probably weren't, but that was okay. Ellery hadn't brought any plates, but she knew there were clean ones in the cupboards as she had cleaned them herself just yesterday. They could just use those.

Putting the steaks and potatoes in the oven and warming them up slow, with low heat, Ellery poured herself a glass of white wine she had brought and drank it quickly. Actually she had brought one white and one red as she had forgotten to ask Bobby what wine he liked. She had also brought a six pack of beer, just in case. Ellery grabbed some clean plates and headed to the dining room table. She had cleared the table of all its clutter yesterday, ignoring Bobby's protests. He couldn't reach where she had first put said clutter, and she had felt bad for not thinking ahead, but really, all the man did was read and take copious notes on everything. Then he was on the phone to Dean or Sam talking about all of the things he found in the books. Bobby needed a new hobby, and Ellery was determined to find him one.

As Ellery entered she could have sworn she saw a bright light, but it was over so fast that she wasn't sure. "Dinner will be ready soon guys," Ellery said as she placed the plates on the table. When she turned around she saw wings. Beautiful wings of various shades of gray and sparkling white. Then it was gone and in its place was a man. Ellery shook her head. She must have drunk the wine too fast.

Castiel half turned his body when he heard her. He had felt another presence besides the men, and was unsure who this new woman was. He did not feel anything threatening radiating off of her. Stepping forward Castiel stopped just shy of invading her personal space. Dean had warned him repeatedly of standing too close to humans. He was learning.

"Hi, I'm Ellery. Are you staying for Bobby's birthday dinner too?" Ellery said as the man took a few steps too close to her. She felt a little trapped but held her ground.

Castiel looked Ellery in the eyes. She was hiding something. He wanted to look harder, but Dean had answered for him.

"Sure he's staying. He wouldn't miss a birthday party for anything. What should we play first? Pin the wings on the angel?" Dean smirked as he said this.

Ellery laughed. "It's pin the tail on the donkey, Dean." As she said this, Ellery took a step to the side, effectively putting a few feet of distance between her and the new man.

Castiel looked confused. "Why would you need to pin a tail on a donkey? Does the donkey not have a tail to begin with?"

"Is he for real?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So dinner is ready, huh?" Dean asked.

Ellery was confused. "Um yeah. Could someone help me bring the food out?"

"I'll help," Sam said, giving Dean a look before going in to the kitchen with Ellery.

"Cas, you need to act human for the next little while," Dean said.

"Dean, I am an angel. I cannot 'act human'."

"Well you better learn quick, you stupid angel, as that girl has no idea what hunters or demons are, let alone angels," Bobby said. "And don't be a dick!," he added at the last second.

When Ellery walked in the room the second time, she had mentally prepared herself for the flash of light and the wings, and sure enough, they appeared. She didn't gasp or change her stride at all, she merely continued to the table to place the food down.

"Dinner is served," Ellery said. _And now all I have to do is get through dinner so that I can tell Bobby that I am his niece_, she thought.

Bobby wheeled his chair to the head of the table. Ellery seated herself and waited for the men to sit. As Ellery reached for her wine glass, Dean immediately reached for the biggest piece of steak and Ellery laughed. "I'm glad you're all hungry. I hope there's enough. I didn't know Bobby was having friends over. Oh, I didn't get your name?"

The last question was directed at Castiel, and he answered, "Castiel."

The wine glass in Ellery's hand halted just prior to meeting her lips. She nodded her head. "Sounds like a name for an angel," Ellery said off handily.

Beside her, Sam choked on his beer. "An angel?" he asked.

Ellery noticed the looks the others were giving her, especially Dean's. His eyes were squinted and he looked like he was about to get angry at her. "Well, yeah. You never noticed it before. A lot of the angels have an 'EL' at the end of their name. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Azrael, Jeremiel, Jophiel, Uriel – ". At the mention of Uriel, Castiel lowered his gaze. Ellery noticed and stopped. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Ellery's voice was chock full with concern, for she really believed that she had offended the men in front of her. Ellery didn't have time to contemplate the matter any further as a gust of wind blew the front door open and a thick black cloud like material entered the room and was heading her way. Ellery shrieked but it was too late. The smoke made its way into her mouth.

"Hello boys!"

"Meg." Dean's voice was emotionless.

Sam took out the blade and grabbed Ellery's neck, toppling her body over the chair and onto the floor. In a second he had his hand raised, poised for the kill, but Meg opened her mouth.

"I have a message for you Sam. How long do you really think you'll be able to hold out? Lucifer wants you Sam. He wants you willingly and I am here to make that happen. Leave your brother, ditch the angel and come – " Meg stopped midsentence. She looked confused for a second, then opened her mouth, tilted back her head back as far as it could go and fled Ellery's body.

Sam looked at Dean, who looked back.

"How did a demon get in Bobby?" Dean snapped.

"I don't know. She should have been trapped."

"You don't know?"

"Dean, there are more outside," Castiel said calmly.

"How many?"

"I can see two plus Meg."

"Well I just lost my appetite," Bobby said.

Ellery was looking up from the floor. Sam still had his hand around her neck so she was keeping very still. "Sam?" she whispered.

Sam looked at Ellery, and released his hand. "Sorry." He helped her up, but still kept the blade out.

Dean eyed Ellery. "You stay inside." He pointed at her. He grabbed a container of salt and drew a salt circle on the floor. Again, Dean pointed. "Stay in the circle."

Ellery was too nervous to contradict Dean, so she quietly did as she was asked.

She watched Dean grab a chest and open it. Ellery had always wondered what was in the chest but never opened it. She assumed it held books, books, and more books. She was wrong. It held weapons.

Dean handed Bobby a gun and some shells. Bobby took them and started loading the gun.

Dean and Sam each grabbed some other things from the chest: Water, Salt, guns, shells.

Ellery was officially freaked. "What are you going to do?"

"Stay inside. Don't leave the circle," Dean replied.

Bobby wheeled his chair to the front door and stood guard. Dean, Sam and Castiel headed outside and out of Ellery's line of vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving (to all the Canadians, anyway). Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

Ellery was slowly rocking herself on her knees. She hated the gunshots. They were so loud.

She could hear Bobby yelling instructions to Dean and then loud gunshots. Sometimes there was a pause, but Ellery was hoping that the nightmare she had walked into was going to end soon. Castiel was wrong. There had to be more men out there then he had originally guessed.

A loud clank got Ellery's attention. A demon had managed to get by the Winchester's and Castiel and had made his way to Bobby. Of course Ellery didn't know that it was a demon, and she was desperately trying to figure out why a man would have all black eyes. Bobby was limited in his mobility and as such, the demon managed to grab the gun out of Bobby's hand and was looking at him creepily. With an evil smile, the demon reached down and grabbed one side of the wheelchair and lifted it, effectively capsizing the wheelchair and Bobby in it. Bobby didn't go down without a fight. Although he couldn't control his legs, he sure as hell could control his arms and he managed to punch the demon in one knee, effectively making the demon crouch over in pain.

As Bobby shifted his body to protect it better, the demon stood up and looked past him to Ellery. Bobby followed the demons gaze and when he realized what it wanted, he swore. "You stay the hell away from her you black eyed spawn!" The demon stepped over Bobby and took a menacing step toward Ellery, but remained within the door frame. Bobby looked at Ellery and when their eyes met, Bobby yelled at Ellery, "Stay in the circle."

It was too late. Ellery was out of the salt circle in a second and was making her way to Bobby. She picked up a heavy object, later learning it was a statue, and swung it at the man attempting to hurt Bobby. Being Ellery, she missed and in one fantastic moment, the statue hit the door frame and smashed to smithereens.

Ellery realized that the demon was coming after her and tried desperately to get back to the salt circle, but the demon grabbed her by the wrist and threw her across the room. The demon then gave Bobby one last look before kicking him the head.

When Ellery managed to right herself against the wall, she was disorientated. Giving a quick glance at Bobby, she knew that no movement from him meant he was unconscious. As the demon came towards her, it stopped by the chest Dean and Sam had got supplies out of earlier. Quickly choosing a weapon, the demon picked a knife and tested the weight in his hand.

_Think, Ellery, think_, Ellery thought in her head. _Do something. Anything_.

As the demon made his way towards her, Ellery narrowed her eyes and concentrated hard_. Please work, please work. Oh God, please let this work,_ Ellery thought again.

The demon gave a half pause when it noticed Ellery concentrating hard.

_He is waiting to see what will happen_, Ellery thought. When nothing happened, the demon raised the knife to stab Ellery.

Ellery had enough, and screamed for help.

The demon never brought down his hand. The demon's body slumps forward and then drops. It has been sent back to hell by Castiel who is holding Ruby's knife in his hand.

"You were told to stay in the protection circle," he says in a very serious tone.

Ellery looks up and all she sees is a flash of bright white lights. Around the edges are a tinge of gray but it is the white light that blinds her. When the flash was over, Castiel stood looking at her strangely.

"You are special," is all Castiel says.

As Castiel tilted his head, wondering just who Ellery Taylor was to angels, he didn't notice the demon that had crept up behind him. As the demon raised his weapon, Ellery held out her right hand, and concentrated very hard. The weapon flew out of the demons hands and into Ellery's. Ellery looked stunned, while Castiel appeared taken aback at Ellery's ability. Quickly and efficiently the angel laid waste to the lower level demon.

The fight was over. Dean was the first one through the door and was helping Bobby up.

"Come on man, wake up Bobby," Dean demanded.

Bobby slowly woke up and found himself in his wheelchair once more. He relieved a sigh of happiness when he noticed that Ellery was okay. A little shaken up, but okay, nonetheless. "Where's Sam?"

"Cleaning," Dean answered. He motioned towards Castiel and Ellery. "You guys okay?"

"Yes, Dean. Thank you," Castiel answered for both of them.

Dean walked over to Ellery. "So…" He didn't know exactly where to start.

"What happened?" Ellery asked and chose to remain exactly where she was, seated on the floor holding a knife in her hand.

Sam walked in and looked like crap. He heard Ellery's question but decided to let Dean handle the civilian.

"Oh well, there was a fight, and-" Dean began.

"Demons." Castiel said.

Ellery looked at Castiel. "Demons?"

"Yes."

Ellery remained silent for a heartbeat and then looked at Dean. "So…Castiel is an angel."

"How'd you guess that?" Dean asked.

Ellery looked at Dean like he was a petulant child bent on getting out of trouble. "The wings."

"You can see his wings," Sam declared, shock evident on his voice.

Ellery looked at Sam and then at Dean. "No…um, I was just making a joke?" The last thing she wanted was for Sam and Dean to think she was a freak.

"Why do you lie?" Castiel bent down to be on eye level with Ellery. He was confused as to why a human would lie about seeing such an intimate thing as an angel's wings.

Ellery looked into Castiel's eyes and then away. She couldn't take the intensity. "I…" She tried to form a sentence, she really did.

Castiel raised his hand to ease Ellery's discomfort. Ellery quickly looked back at Castiel. "What are you going to do?"

Castiel stopped mid air. "You are afraid."

Ellery nodded.

Castiel inched his face closer to Ellery. Being already against a wall, Ellery had no place to go.

"You are Bobby's niece," was all Castiel ended up saying.

Ellery gasped and tried to get up, but failed. Castiel made no attempt to help her up. It was Sam that moved to help Ellery up.

"How did you…" Ellery stopped and looked at Bobby. He looked bewildered. She looked back at Castiel. 'You are not an angel. I don't know what you are, but you can't be an angel! Angels don't exist. Hell, God doesn't exist!"

"You do not believe in God?" Castiel tilted his head and looked a little sad.

Ellery thought it over. "Where was he when my mom died? Where was he when my dad died?"

Castiel was about to answer but Dean put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't answer that Castiel. She's not ready to hear it yet. Trust me on this one."

Castiel looked up at Dean, and nodded. He did not think that Dean was right, but in certain 'human' things, Castiel bowed down to Dean's experience on this occasion.

The silence hung in the air, but did not last long.

It was Bobby who voiced the ultimate question. "You think you're my niece?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ellery had planned on telling Bobby who she was after a nice "family" meal. A nice meal, with lots of wine, and then she planned on sitting down and showing him all her research and proof, and then they would hug and she would cry, because Ellery always cried.

Now, Castiel, the angel, had ruined everything. _No, that wasn't right, _Ellery thought_, Castiel didn't ruin everything. The demons did. And why were these 4 having a face off with demons. And why were demons on earth. And how did everything that was meant to be so simple, get out of hand so fast_._ And why is he looking at me. What did I get myself into. Stupid angel. Stupid demons. Stupid angel. Stupid Dean and Sam. Stupid angel. _

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. He could sense Ellery's mistrust of him and her anger towards him. He could not, however, understand why she would be angry or apprehensive of him.

"Ellery, sweetheart, there's no way you're my niece. My sister died…" Bobby trailed off and had to pause before he began again. "She died before she had any kids."

Ellery looked heartbroken. She nodded her head slightly. Bobby didn't want her as family. He didn't need her as family the way Ellery needed family in her life right now. Bobby was supposed to fill that gapping hole left in her heart when her parents died. "You're right Bobby. It was just a silly thought. Really. I just thought we looked like one another a little when I started working here and then my imagination got the best of me. I'm going to…I'm going to go now. I'll…deserts in the fridge, and – " Ellery was blinking back the tears by this point.

"I cannot allow you to leave, Ellery Taylor," Castiel said.

Ellery looked at Castiel and the seriousness in his face. It was that intense staring that caused Ellery to panic. _He's going to keep me here. He's going to make me answer all sorts of questions I don't want to_, Ellery thought. In one smooth movement, Ellery bolted past Castiel and headed towards the door. She almost made it to the doorframe before Castiel suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Ellery ran right into him. She could have sword he wasn't standing there a second ago, but the jolt she felt when she touched him was painful.

One minute Castiel was looming behind her, and the next he was standing in front of Ellery, barring her from the doorway that led to freedom. Ellery let out a gasp in surprise and Castiel lightly touched her forehead with his right, watching calmly as she fell to the floor with a thud.

"You're a dick, you know that," Bobby said as he wheeled himself closer to Ellery. He then realized that he was in no position to help her up, and looked at Dean and Sam. "Want to help her up boys, and then kick your dick of an angel out of my house. You," Bobby pointed at Castiel, "are not welcome here."

Castiel frowned. He was unclear as to why Bobby was angry with him. He had to stop Ellery from leaving as Castiel needed to know if she was one of the special ones who could see all angels' true visage or just his. Also, Bobby was incorrect in assuming that his sister had entered his Father's paradise without birthing a child.

Dean picked Ellery up and placed her on the sofa. He turned to Castiel. "What the hell was that for? Seriously, you couldn't handle one chick. You're getting soft Cas!"

Castiel regarded Dean like he always did when he was unsure what Dean meant. He simply stood motionless with a confused look on his face.

"Cas – you knocked her out cold, man. That was not cool!" Sam explained.

"She is unharmed Sam. I would not harm one such as her."

Dean looked at Castiel. "One such as what?"

Castiel looked at Dean. "She is special."

"Special how?"

Castiel looked over at Ellery's sleeping form. "She can see my true visage."

"Buddy, easy on the ego trip. You've not got women falling all over themselves just to be with-", Dean began but Sam interrupted him

"Ellery can see Cas' true form Dean. That's how she knew he's an angel."

'Oh. Well in that case, what's so special about that?"

"It is unclear. She is not a vessel."

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"What else, angel boy," Bobby said aggressively.

"I am sorry. I am cut off from heaven and therefore, do not know her true purpose."

Dean was busy going through Ellery's purse.  
"Dean!", Sam exclaimed.

"We need to make sure. Get the holy water, Sam."

"Now wait just a minute boy. This woman -," Bobby started.

"I don't care if she's a woman Bobby, she has to pass the same tests," Dean said as his eyes narrowed at Bobby.

"She's already passed them boy. And watch your bloody tone with me. Think me as incapable in the head as I am in this chair?"

Dean looked a little sheepish at Bobby's statement.

Bobby continued his rant. "The first day I made her clean the dishes using holy water. I also had her clean my sterling silverware, and she's walked through all devil traps and other demon traps I have burnt into the wood floors and hidden by rugs."

Dean stopped what he was doing. He should have trusted that Bobby would have checked her out, but then Bobby didn't tell them about her, so there was something that Bobby was hiding. Maybe he just wanted someone to take care of him.

Dean glanced at the papers in Ellery's purse. She wasn't lying, at least not that he could tell. Ellery Taylor really was Bobby Singer's niece.

"Bobby, you need to take a look at these…", Dean said passing Bobby the papers.

Bobby looked them over. He turned his head slightly, away from Dean's view, but Dean saw the tears well up in his eyes. Family. Dean knew what family meant. Bobby considered Dean and Sam like the sons he never had. For Bobby to have a blood relative…well that would mean the world to him.

"Is it real Dean? She's really my niece?"

Sam looked the papers over. They seemed authentic to him, but still, he pulled out his laptop and began doing his own research. Within minutes, Sam had the answer and both Bobby and Dean were holding their breath. "It's real Bobby. Says right here she was given up at birth. Um, your sister was 19 when Ellery was born. I mean you could do some blood work, but from what I can tell, it's legit. Ellery is your niece."

"She speaks the truth, Bobby Singer," Castiel said, "Ellery Taylor is your niece."


End file.
